1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device arranged with a plurality of unit pixels so that a signal can be desirably selected and read out of the individual unit pixel under address control, and to a control method for the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a solid-state imaging device of a type having unit pixels each structured by a photoelectric converter element and three transistors without having a select transistor, and to a drive control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amplification-type solid-state imaging device (APS: Active Pixel Sensor, also called a gain cell) as one kind of X-Y addressing solid-state imaging device is structured with pixels by the use of active elements (MOS transistors) such as the MOS structure, in order to provide the pixel with an amplification function. Namely, the signal charge (photoelectrons), stored on the photodiode as a photoelectric converter element, is amplified by the active element and read out as image information.
In the X-Y addressing solid-state imaging device of this +kind, a pixel region is constituted, for example, by arranging a multiplicity of pixel transistors in a two-dimensional matrix form. The storage of a signal charge corresponding to incident light is commenced line by line (row) or pixel by pixel so that the current or voltage signal based on the stored signal charge can be sequentially read out of the pixels by address designation.